Sundress
by clouisewise
Summary: Kennedy is just way too persuasive.


**Author's Note**: I would suggest listening to Sundress by Ben Kweller while reading this; it is what this fic is _very_ loosely based off of. :) Takes place during Season 7, after the kiss but before Touched. Idk what I'm doing anymore, waaaaah.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything! I wish I did, but Mr. Joss Whedon has the divine privilege.

* * *

><p>She looks so lonely, just standing in the corner while Buffy talks. And talks. And talks. I've only been in Sunnydale a few days and I have learned very few things, but 'Buffy talks <em>a lot<em>' is definitely something I learned rather quickly. I am sure her long-winded speeches are legendary in these parts.

"...so get some sleep, girls. We have a lot of training to do, starting first thing in the morning."

Rona leans over and ribs me with her elbow.

"Thank god it's over, right?"

"Thank god is right", I groan. "I'm just ready to hit the hay. Who knows what she'll do to us tomorrow."

Everyone starts getting up and moving towards the stairs to figure out our sleeping arrangements. With new girls coming in basically every day, it's been hard to stay on top where everyone is going to be sleeping. I, however, slowly walk over to the lonely red-head leaning against the desk by the doorway. She is looking down, fingers fiddling with the hem of her simple floral sundress.

"Hey."

She barely glances up, but her lips curl upwards in a slight smile. I'm hoping it's because _I'm_ talking to her, and not just out of politeness.

"Hey you", she says softly.

She looks the rest of the way up at me, and I am suddenly uncomfortable under her gaze. Something about how honest it is, or maybe something about the butterflies that she gives me; either way, I quickly avert my gaze to the left. Clearing my throat, I wrack my brain for something else to say to her. _Think of something, you moron. She's waiting on you._

"Um. Some speech, huh?"

Willow smiles, and tips her head slightly to catch my eyes with hers.

"When you've known Buffy for as long as I have, you get used to the speeches. There are plenty of ways to keep your self occupied though! Like y-you could count the flowers on your ugly dress while she talks!", she laughs but quickly her tone turns mock-serious, "But no you shouldn't do that. You should listen to everything she says. She's the, uh, the boss you know."

She then nods, as if to accentuate her point. It just makes me smile a little wider.

"I like your sundress", I say smiling as I take a small step closer to her. "I'll remember that for next time, though. If 'the boss' starts to rambling like she did tonight, I'll just... come over next to you. And we can entertain ourselves together."

Her cheeks turn bright red, almost matching her hair. I started walking away, after a quick wink, a smile still etched on my face. I join the rest of the potentials at the bottom of the stairs, but not before adding a quiet, "I'll still be rooming with you tonight if that's okay".

* * *

><p>"You know I don't see why this is such an issue!"<p>

"I've been sharing a room with Vi and she snores like a freight train."

"I do not!"

"Can't we all just get our own corner and stay there? I mean really-"

I can't believe all these girls are still arguing. It had been a good half hour since I joined them at the bottom of the stairs, but it turns out that everyone would rather just argue then actually go to bed. After seeing Vi pick up Rona by the top over her overalls, though, I decide that no one else is going to step in and take the responsibility upon myself.

"Okay. Okay. OKAY!"

Everyone finally stops arguing. Vi drops Rona, who she had pushed up against the door, and she drops to the floor with a thud. All eyes are on me.

"Rona and Vi, dining room. Sleep on separate sides for all I care. Amanda and Caridad, you're with Dawn. Chloe, Molly, Shannon, you're all going to sleep in the living room. Whoever can get through to Chao-Ahn, tell her to just bunk wherever she wants."

Nobody argues, seeming to accept the places they've been given, and slowly start moving towards their duffles and sleeping bags in order to move to their assigned sleeping areas. Dawn, the Slayer's kid sister, was standing in the corner just watching everyone argue. She walked up to me after the other potentials dispersed, her arms crossed and lips pursed.

"And just where do you think you're going to sleep?"

I smile, and glance over at Willow. As I catch her eyes and smile she quickly pulls her head back into the living room where she is still sitting on the desk. I may or may not have seen a red tint on her cheeks.

"I think I'll just keep bunking with Willow over there, since all my things I already up in her room", I smile at her, "unless she has a problem with it?"

Dawn just rolls her eyes and walks away. I don't know what the pint size's problem is, but it isn't fazing me any. I mean, how could it? Everything worked out perfectly for me.

* * *

><p>By the time I finally get my chance to use the restroom and get into the room, Willow has already settled into her sleeping bag on the floor at the foot of the bed. Careful not to make too much noise, I sneak into the room and quietly close the door behind me. Using my feet to feel around the room in the dark, I make it to where she is sleeping and lean down close to Willow's face<p>

"Willow...", I whisper, "it's so cold on the floor tonight I think maybe you should just come into the bed..."

She slowly opens her eyes, meets mine, and even in this lack of lighting I can see the slight blush spreading across her cheeks. She furrows her brow and opens her mouth to talk but I start to before she gets the chance.

"Just for the sake of you not getting sick, Red. I'll behave, I promise."

Willow stammers for a second, and I hear her babbling to herself as I lay down, but ultimately she slides out of her sleeping back and gets into the bed next to me. Smiling, I roll over and face her.

"See? It's much warmer up here."

I hear a soft 'mhm' and smile in it's direction. As slowly as I can, I reach my right hand out and gently brush a lock of hair off of Willow's face. I let my hand linger on her warm cheek, feeling the way it rises – she's smiling. I lean ever-so-closely to her face, so close that I can feel her staggered breath on my lips.

"Kennedy...", she says softly, "remember last time we kissed? Those were less t-than savory results and now you're laying here and I'm laying her and it's not that I don't want to kiss you because I really do but I am just a little afraid that there could be so-"

Finally catching her lips in mine, I earn a soft whimper. Wanting to deepen the kiss, I scoot a little closer. My mind is already spinning by the time Willow pulls my bottom lip between hers and gives it a gentle bite. She slowly starts to pull away, and I take the opportunity to catch my breath.

"God, Willow...", is all I can manage to muster.

She smiles and leans in for another chaste kiss, then kisses my cheek, then my forehead.

"Kennedy. Can we just... do that? This? I don't know if I'm ready for anything else but I _definitely_ am ready for this."

I lean forward and repeat her previous action, kissing her lips, cheeks and finally forehead, before pulling her against my body and wrapping both my arms around her.

"I'll do anything you want me to."


End file.
